Double Vision
by StarSapphire 3600
Summary: Who is this mysterious girl and why does she look so much like Kyo? Plus, why does she seem to be more frightened of Akito then Yuki? Please read & review.
1. Welcome Back

Disclaimer: "I do not own Fruits Basket (and if I did Hatori and I would be able to hug like there was no tomorrow and Kyo would have his own fan club)."

A/N: "This is my first Furuba fanfic written by myself. The other one I co-wrote with my best friend Ookami-chan (aka Start Tiger1 read some of her stories) and it's called "Cherry Blossom Spring" (its not completed yet). Some of the facts used in this story are based off of my own life experiences. I have at least one OC. Now on with the show!

Chapter 1

Welcome Back

"_You are so worthless to me and the others. How could you let yourself become so weak and vunerable like this? You are even worse then Yuki with his weak bronchial tubes! You are so pathetic I can't imagine why anybody would want you!"_

Those hurtful words kept playing in her mind as she boarded the last train. She would be going back. Back to the place she has missed for so long, yet feared at the same time. Her reasons for returning seemed to still escape her mind as she rushed through the crowds of people to catch the next train. She truly would be going home. "_Home. Is that what they call it?"_ She thought once more, her thoughts starting to drift off into oblivion.

"Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, time for breakfast." Tohru yelled as she untied her apron and head into the dining room.

"Ah, this looks wonderful Tohru-kun." Shigure said as her kneeled down to the table and began filling his plate.

Yuki walked in with his usual morning look and kneeled down to a place next to Shigure.

"Where is Kyo-kun this morning?" Tohru asked taking her place at the table.

"He's probably sulking on the roof as always." Yuki said stuffing a piece of omelet in his mouth.

"Hm…., I wonder." Shigure said scratching his chine slightly.

Rrrrrrr……the phone began to ring.

"I'll get it and Tohru why don't you try and coax Kyo into some breakfast." Shigure said exiting the room to answer the phone.

"Will you excuse me please, Yuki." Tohru said, with a smile on her face.

"Of course go ahead, Honda-san"

Just as Shigure thought, Tohru found Kyo on the roof, "Kyo-kun breakfast is ready, if you want it." Kyo at first seemed to not notice her, s he continued to stare up at the morning sky.

"Oh, sorry I was thinking." Kyo said looking over at Tohru.

They both exited down the ladder and started to walk into the dining room, all of a sudden overhearing Shigure's phone conversation in the background. The best they could make about was this. "Oh, so you're returning huh, well okay yes I'll be waiting for your arrival, goodbye."

"What was that about?" Yuki said turning to Shigure as he walked back into the room.

"Well you see….wait, Tohru you hasn't heard this story yet." Shigure said not noticing Kyo's confused look, "Well you see Kyo is not an only child."

"Really, that's so interesting." Tohru said seeming to lean in to hear more of the story.

"Do we have to discuss _this_?" Kyo screamed as he stormed into the kitchen.

"Kyo is just a little sensitive about the subject." Shigure continued as he spoke some more, "You see Kyo has a twin."

"Really that's incredible is he a member of the zodiac too?" Tohru said.

"No, but there is something you should know." Shigure said picking up his dishes, "he is….." His words were cut off by the sound of Yuki and Kyo's usual fights.

About Ten Minutes Later…..

As the three teens got ready for school, Tohru couldn't help, but wonder about what is was Shigure was trying to tell her about Kyo's twin, before he was cut off. "_Well anyway, I can't wait to meet him"_ She thought grabbing her bag and heading downstairs.

As the three began to wall out the door on their way to school, their path was suddenly interrupted by a strange figure on a motorcycle. Tohru was utterly clueless, though by the looks on Yuki and Kyo's faces they seemed to know what was going on. Tohru didn't think that Shigure was expecting any visitors this early in the morning. "_Wait a second," _She thought, "_could this be Kyo's twin."_

Tohru quickly ran up to the helmeted figure on the motorcycle and greeted him, "Hello sir, my name is Tohru Honda and I'm please to meet you and…" Her words were cut off by and crude reaction.

"**Who are you calling a guy, sister!"** The stranger said. Tohru jumped back in shock s well as confusion. Yuki just seemed amused and Kyo just stood there and shook his head. Just then the stranger pulled away the helmet from her head, causing a long braid of fiery red hair to topple down her backside.

"Kaiya?" Kyo screamed as he looked at the seemingly attractive red head.

"It's been a long time hasn't it, Kyo." She said looking at him, "Yuki how have you been? You're in good health I gather." A smile seemed to come across her face.

Yuki started to speak, "Yes I've been good, you look good as well. Well we really need to get to school, so there isn't much time for introductions. Honda-san, this is Kaiya Sohma, Kaiya this is Ms. Tohru Honda."

"Sorry about the guy comment, I just get like that sometimes" Kaiya explained.

"No, really, it's okay. I'm just pleased to meet you." Tohru bowed and she, Yuki, and Kyo continued on their way to school. Kyo still speechless, just passed by her without a word. He felt like such and idiot. Though, they hadn't spoken since they were ten years old.

Watching the three disappear out of site, Kaiya got back on her bike and continued to Shigure's house. As she approached his house, memories of all the good time she had spent her flooded through her mind and she rang the doorbell.

"Yes, how may I help you?" Shigure sang as he opened the door.

"Hey, you old dog, how've ya' been?" Kaiya said to Shigure.

"Kaiya, how are you?" He said welcoming her into the house. He always wished that she was a member of the zodiac so they could hug. He hadn't seen this girl since she was ten and now was a perfect opportunity for a hug session. The two of them retired to Shigure's office, to rekindle the years lost.

"So anything new with you?"

"Nothing much." She said looking over at what seemed to look like a piece of Shigure's partially finished manuscript, "I've completed my education so now I'm caught up with Kyo and Yuki. I also wish to finish my martial arts training with Master Kazuma. My grandparents decided that it would do me some good to come back here. I have yet to realize if they were right or not."

"And your health, how has that been?" He said with some concern in his voice (which was rare for Shigure).

"Who are you, Hatori-san?" Kaiya said sarcastically. She did not like to discuss her health condition with anyone, unless she was in need if medical attention. It was sometimes even hard for Hatori to get her to talk about it.

"Just asking, you know we worry about you, Kaiya" Shigure said looking up from a newspaper he had been reading.

"Yeah, I know…." She responded.

"One last question" Shigure asked her.

"Yeah"

"Does Akito know you have returned?"

"No, and I don't intend on _him _knowing!" Kaiya said with a ticked off look on her face, "Can I spend some time here, at your house." As she began to walk out of Shigure's office she was stopped once again by his speech.

"Do you think Kyo will mind?"

"I don't know, but I can't hide form him forever. We need to just let him do what he wants. He has softened, and I ca tell by the look in his eyes. Maybe it's the twin thing in me that knows, but I think this Tohru Honda has had an affect on him."

As Kaiya exited Shigure's office, he leaned over to the phone and began to dial the main house, "Hello, Hatori, Kaiya has returned."


	2. To Kaiya!

A/N: "So another chapter completed. Man I truly have nothing better to do with my time. Oh, well. :shrugs shoulders:"

Chapter 2

"To Kaiya"

A few hours later, Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo returned to find an empty house. Yuki found a note in the entrance way that said that Shigure and Kaiya went out for awhile, but will be back in about an hour.

Yuki threw the note away and headed went upstairs to work on some stuff for student council. Tohru also retired to her room to do some homework. Only Kyo remained and he, of course head to the roof. All he could think about was her…

"_Why did she return? I can't bear to see her after what she's been through. Why did she stay way for so long?"_ These and many other questions flooded his mind as when he noticed Shigure and Kaiya returning home.

"We're home" Shigure called to the others, "can everyone step in here for a moment."

All of them headed to Shigure's office and sat down. "Yuki, Tohru, Kyo, Kaiya is going to join you for the second half of the school year. Since she is going to be staying for awhile, her grandparents wanted her to finish her high school education." Shigure just smiled at the three after delivering his speech.

"Oh, that's wonderful" Tohru said excitedly.

"Yeah, we've really missed her." Yuki said to Tohru.

"By the way," Shigure interrupted, "Some other family will be stopping by later tonight to bid their hellos. So make sure you and Kyo don't fight too much, Yuki" Shigure just shook his head and left his office.

"Well, I'll start some dinner then. Looks like I'll need to set a few more places at the table." Tohru said heading towards the kitchen.

Later That Evening…..

Tohru was distracted from cooking by the sound of the door bell.

"I'll get it" Kyo said, sounding as if he was in a bad mood or something. He opened the door.

"Where is she? Huh, where is she?" Momiji said as he jumped up and down in excitement and headed towards Tohru's direction. "Hi Tohru, where's Kaiya at?"

"She'll be down in a sec." Tohru said preparing the final dishes for that evening's supper. Momiji's presence was quickly followed by that of Kisa, Haru, and Hatori.

"Hello everyone, please be seated." Tohru came in with a large tray. "Kaiya come down, your visitors have arrived" Tohru called to her newest friend.

Kaiya came down the stairs, looking different from their meeting this morning. She had un-braided her hair and allowed it to hang down loosely. She also had changed into a blue Springy-like dress that accented her stormy blue eyes.

"It's so nice to see all of you again." She said greeting them all. She always wished she could be a member of the zodiac so she could hug each of her dear friends, except for Kisa who she could already hug.

Kaiya took her place at the table. It seemed like everyone had a bunch of questions for her. The first to speak was Haru.

"Last I heard you were living in Germany" He said staring into her blue eyes.

"Yes, that's true; I finished my first two years of high school there. Oh, and I brought these back for all of you. "Kaiya said presenting each of them with a box of delicious German chocolate. "I know Valentine's Day isn't for another two weeks, but I couldn't help myself." She giggled a little, and took a bite of the meal Tohru had prepared for all of them. Then suddenly Shigure stood up with his glass raised.

"A toast, to Kaiya's return." Shigure announced.

"To Kaiya!" Everyone responded.

"Thank you all, but I don't know what all the fuss is about" Kaiya said in response to the toast.

"You've been gone, what, about seven years now" Shigure responded.

"Well, I ….." Kaiya mumbled.

"The point is we all missed you, and were worried about you also." Hatori said, he seemed to be quiet the entire night.

Dinner continued as usual, and then Kaiya started to feel a little ill.

"Are you alright, Kai-chan" Kisa said as she looked over at the pale red head.

"You don't look to well to me either." Hatori stated in his usual doctor manner.

"I told you before; don't worry about me and…" Kaiya started to cut herself off as she began to feel dizzy. "Will you all excuse me please?" Kaiya said as she left the room.

"I'm going to see if she's okay or not." Kyo said starting to stand up from his place.

"No, I'll go Kyo; you stay here with the others." Hatori said walking out of the room. He wandered around upstairs, hoping to find a sign of her somewhere. He knew she didn't like it when people knew when she was sick. Hatori eventually found Kaiya crouched down in the corner of Tohru's room where she was staying. Hatori knelt down beside the ailing teen.

"Why do you have to be so difficult?" He said trying to get her to look at him.

"Just because, okay!" Kaiya said to Hatori, who was trying to look conclude something by the symptoms she was showing.

"Alright, where are your testing supplies?" Hatori asked her concern in his voice.

"Over there." Kaiya said pointing to a small dresser drawer.

Hatori walked over and took it out and gave it to her. Upon receiving the supplies, Kaiya took out what she need and pricked her finger. She was used to this by now, having done it so many times before. The reading from the screen seemed a little low.

"I guess I was so excited about seeing everyone again, I didn't think about checking my blood sugar." She said as she looked up at Hatori.

"That's the problem, you don't think!" Hatori scolded as he handed her a piece of candy that had come from the same drawer.

"Please don't tell the others about this, especially Kyo. I don't want him to worry. While your at it, don't tell Tohru either. She prolly expects someone like me to act like a tough bitch, and have no problems mentally or physically.

"As you wish, just watch out for yourself." Hatori said exiting with her to go back down stairs.

"Are you alright Kai-chan?" Momiji asked running up to Kaiya as she and Hatori cam back down stairs.

"Yes Momiji, there's nothing to worry about" Kaiya said sitting back down at her place at the table. As Hatori sat down, Yuki and Shigure knew what had happened, but kept quiet about the ordeal. Kaiya was not the type to let people fuss over her.

"Dinner was delicious, thank you" Kaiya said as she helped Tohru with the dishes, as the other started to leave.

"Oh, it was nothing, really" Tohru said happily. Both of the girls exited to the kitchen and began washing the dishes. "So" Tohru began, "You and Kyo are twins, right? I would never have guessed he'd have a twin, let alone it would be a girl."

"Yes, we are twins, but we haven't seen or acknowledged each other for a long time." Kaiya said as she began to dry the dish in her hand.

"See, I've always lover Kyo, but I never truly understood what it meant to be cursed by the cat. All I knew is after our mother died; my grandparents took me away and separated me from my brother. All I knew was that he began living with a martial arts master name Kazuma Sohma. I had visited a few times before we left to take a few lessons, but that was it. I guess my grandparents didn't want be to have anything to do with _the cat_."

"How terrible it must have been, for both of you" Tohru said trying to hide that she was about to cry from Kaiya's story.

"Yes, well I was at least able to escape from _him_" Kaiya said drying the last of the dishes.

"Who do you mean by _hi_…" Tohru's words were cut short by an unmistakable entrance.

"Kai-chan, Kai-chan!" Kagura's calls could be heard in the next city. "I'm sorry for missing dinner, but I was unable to come."

"Kagura, its you, it's really you!" Kaiya said running up to her old friend and giving her a great big hug, "So are you still confessing your undying love towards my brother?"

"Yes, as always" Kagura replied.

"Wow, you two must've been real close?" Tohru said looking at the two hugging girls in front of her.

"Uh-huh" Kaiya said, "We used to always torment Kyo when we were little, typical girl things that little boys hate." Tohru just began to laugh at the thought of those two messing with Kyo.

"Have you seen Yuki yet?" Kagura asked her friend.

"Yes, I have" Kaiya said back

"See, Kaiya and Yuki were always close growing up because both grew up with ill…"Kagura was cut off by a sudden hand cupped around her mouth.

"Don't say another word about that, okay" Kaiya said removing her hand.

"So I never did get ask, but Kaiya are you a member of the zodiac?" Tohru asked curiously.

Kagura seemed to answer for her, "No, she's not, I guess she is just the outcast."

"Geez thanks Kagura" Kaiya said, "What she means by outcast is I only seemed to hang around with the zodiac members of the family, so is was odd because I was the only one among them not cursed."

"Oh, that's sounds really interesting." Tohru said.

"Well, I better get going, call you tomorrow." Kagura said waving as she left Shigure's house.

Tohru turned to Kaiya as she climbed the stairs, "so what was all that stuff Kagura was trying to say before you cut her off?"

"Oh its nothing," Kaiya said yawning to show how tired she was, "don't worry about it."

Both girls climbed the stairs to their shared bedroom and went to bed.


	3. Peach Blossoms

A/N: So apparently some of my reviewers really wanted and update, well here it

is I'm sorry if it's not a real long chapter (I was taking ITEDS when I wrote

this during my free time between tests). I also typed up this chapter, whilst

listening to Josh Groban. I also want to thank by best friend Ookami-chan for

helping me edit these stories, love ya. Alright that's enough out of me.

Chapter 3

Peach Blossoms

Kaiya had already been living at Shigure's place for about two weeks now and

the first day of the second semester at school was starting tomorrow. It was

a lovely spring morning and Kaiya was propped outside on the back porch

watching the wind blow through the trees with their newly arrived blossoms.

Tohru noticed her sitting outside and went to join her.

"So, are you excited about school tomorrow?" Tohru asked.

"Oh, yes, I just always had a knack for school I guess." Kaiya

answered.

"That's good; yeah it's almost sad because after this semester we'll

finally be done with high school." Tohru said, "and I can finally get that

diploma, like Mom wanted me to."

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm starved." Kaiya said, starting to

stand up, "let's go make some breakfast shall we?"

Kaiya was almost just as good a cook as Tohru. It probably came

from living with a grandmother who wanted her to know all the homemaking

skills a woman should know. Both girls began making breakfast when Tohru

realized that they were getting low on groceries again, and that there was no

milk. We all know how "you-know-who" gets upset when the milk is gone.

"Oh, well I guess I'll have to make a trip to the store after breakfast." Tohru said,  
closing the refrigerator.

"I'll go with you." Kaiya offered as she carried some plates of food

out from the kitchen.

After breakfast, both girls grabbed their purses when they were

suddenly stopped by Yuki's appearance before them.

"So, where are you two going?" Yuki asked.

"Grocery shopping, we should be back in a little while." Tohru said as

Kaiya nodded her head in agreement.

"Bye Yuki." Both girls said as they waved and left the house.

Tohru and Kaiya walked to the store and began searching for things on

their list.

"Let's see, I know we definitely need some milk." Kaiya said reaching

for a carton of milk in front of her, while Tohru just stood there giggling.

As they made their way to the check-out counter, Kaiya suddenly remembered

something she forgot to get.

"Oh, wait, there's something I forgot." Kaiya said heading back

down the beverage isle. She returned to the check-out counter about five

minutes later. In her hands she held a twelve pack of diet root beer.

"Man, I can't live without this stuff!" Kaiya exclaimed placing the

soda in front of the cashier.

Kaiya and Tohru made their way out of the store and headed home. On

their way, they passed a park and noticed how empty it was. The park also

seemed to be surrounded by peach blossom trees. As the cool, crisp, spring wind

began to blow, petals from the trees were released. Suddenly, Kaiya set down

her groceries and began running towards the falling petals.

"Kaiya, what are you doing?" Tohru yelled as she began running after

her.

Kaiya suddenly stepped right under a tree, and opened her hand to

receive the falling petals.

"I'm sorry Tohru, but," Kaiya said as petals floated into her hands, "I

just love peach blossoms."

"That's so wonderful, Kaiya." Tohru said still looking at her.

The wind and the blossoms began to stop, and the two teens picked up

their groceries and returned home, where they were greeted by Shigure.

"So, where have you two been all this time?" He asked.

"No place special, just the store and I showed Tohru one of my

favorite spots." Kaiya replied.

"Well, I'll go put the groceries away." Said Tohru, whom didn't notice

an angry Kyo bursting through from the kitchen.

"Man, I can't believe we're out of milk!" Kyo yelled just as Tohru

began to walk into the kitchen and….

POOF!

Kyo appeared as a cat on ground, his pissed off look still plastered on his face.

"Uh," Kaiya started to laugh as she picked up the new carton of milk, "here's the milk you wanted, Kyo."


	4. Tohru Finds Out

A/N: Man, sorry if I haven't updated in awhile. I've been busy helping with my school's spring play (I'm head of props). Anyways, I'd like to say thanks to all of you who read and reviewed my story. I appreciated the reviews because they showed me that my writing actually doesn't suck!

Chapter 4  
Tohru Finds Out

"Oh, I forgot to tell you." Tohru said turning to Kaiya, "we have to do our endurance run today. Too bad you're starting your first day of school with an endurance race."  
"Oh, well," Kaiya began, "I'm not exactly as strong as Kyo, but I'll manage."  
Both girls finished getting dressed into their uniforms and headed downstairs, where they were greeted by Shigure.  
"Oh, Kaiya, don't you look cute in that new school uniform?" Shigure laughed until he was abruptly stopped by Kyo hitting him over the head with his school bag.  
"Shut up, 'ya damn dog!" Kyo screamed, "Let's get going already." Kyo began to storm out the door.  
"So where's Yuki this morning?" Kaiya asked.  
"He actually got up early for once this morning." Shigure began, "He said he had a student council meeting, but he will meet up with you later."  
"Okay then, we better get going too." said Tohru with her usual goofy grin.  
The two girls headed out the door. When it seemed that they were half  
way to school, Kaiya suddenly stopped dead in her tracks.  
"What is it Kaiya-san?" Tohru asked.  
"I just realized I forgot my bag back at Shigure's house"  
"Well, let's go back and get it." Tohru said as she started to head back towards Shigure's house.  
"No its okay, its no big deal." Kaiya said motioning for Tohru to stop, "I'm just forgetful sometimes."  
"Okay then." Tohru said and the two of them continued on to school.   
Not too long after they got there, they were greeted by Yuki.  
"Hello, Kaiya, Honda-san. Are you two ready for the endurance run today?" Yuki questioned.  
"Yes." Both girls replied.  
Not too long after that, they were met by the Yuki Fan Club girls and yet another chorus of their annoying song.   
"Oh man, I can't take much more of this." Kaiya thought as the girls seemed to crowd themselves around Yuki. Suddenly she just waltzed right up to the fan club girls and gave them a piece of her mind.  
"Oh my God! Are you serious?" She said as she continued to laugh at them, "Yuki already has a fan club and that's me," Kaiya started to motion towards herself, "so I suggest you girls should start looking for a new hobby because I'm not leaving any time soon." Kaiya finished speaking and walked off with Tohru to her new classroom leaving the fan club girls with their  
mouths dropped all the way to the floor.

Lunch time came quickly. Tohru and Kaiya sat outside eating their lunch, when they were shortly joined by Uo and Hana.  
"You're the new girl, right?" Uo said walking up to Kaiya.  
"Yes, my name is Kaiya Sohma. Pleased to meet you."  
"Yes, I'm sensing some unusual, and depressing electric waves from this new  
girl." Hana whispered to Tohru.  
"Well, lunch is almost over and we have our endurance run next," Tohru said starting to stand up, "oh, Uo you decided not to skip this time."  
"I heard you gave the Prince Yuki Fan Club a good talking to." Hana  
said, opening a bag of chips and snacking on them.  
"Yeah, I thought since it was our last year, I might as well contribute  
something to this damn school."  
The girls threw away their garbage from lunch, and headed to where the  
endurance run would be held. Yuki and Kyo were both there along with Haru and  
Momiji in the background.  
"Hey, Kai-chan!" Momiji said as he ran up waving to Kaiya who was putting her long hair up into a ponytail.  
"Hi, Momiji-kun." Kaiya said scratching Momiji gently on the head.  
She began to talk with Momiji, when they were shortly interrupted by a loud voice announcing something.  
"All right, the endurance race is about to begin, girls you are up first." The voice of the physical education teacher said.  
The girls began to line up to start when Uo and Hana pulled their usual  
"I can't go on anymore" bit, and sat out. The teacher blew his whistle   
and the girls took of like lightning. Kaiya and Tohru remained towards the back of  
the crowd of girls, because they helped out with Uo and Hana. Tohru  
began to look back behind her.  
"The boys should be starting right about now." She said looking over at  
Kaiya.  
"Yeah." Kaiya said as she wheezed a little.  
"Are you alright?" Tohru asked.  
"Yeah, I just haven't been running like this for a long time."  
Just then, it seemed like Yuki and Kyo were running at lightning speed and almost passed Tohru and Kaiya right by. They were suddenly stopped by Tohru's yelling.  
"Kaiya, what's wrong?" Tohru yelled at her friend.  
"I'm okay, really, you can stop worrying about me." Kaiya soon began to  
clutch her forehead almost as if she was suffering from a major migraine  
until….. everything around her went black as she hit the pavement.  
Yuki quickly realized what happened, turned around, and came up to Tohru hovering over an unconscious Kaiya. He was soon followed by Kyo, Haru, and Momjij who at the time were passing by.  
"What's wrong with her?" Tohru said in a panic.  
"Kyo, go call Shigure and let him know that we are coming." Yuki said to the stupid cat.  
Kyo just stood and stared at his sister. He knew she was sick, but he had never seen her like this before, lying right in front of him. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Yuki screaming at him.  
**"Kyo!"**  
Kyo quickly ran off to find a phone to call Shigure, while Haru and Momiji went to try and get a cab to take them there. Kyo returned about five minutes later, and Kaiya still lay with her head in Tohru's lap unconscious  
"She's still unconscious." Yuki said looking up at Kyo, "Tohru did she bring a bag with her to school today?"  
"She left it at the house, but she said not to worry about it because it wasn't important." Tohru answered with a worried look on her face.  
"God, she can be so careless at times." Kyo huffed as he saw the cab   
approaching them.  
"Haru, Momiji, I think you two should get back to school." Yuki  
advised, "We'll let you know when she's better."  
Haru and Momiji headed back towards the car and Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru  
climbed into the cab to go to Shigure's house. Kaiya had still not awakened yet. The four of them returned to the house and a voice greeted them as they stepped in the door.  
"Oh, look who's here, Hari." Shigure said as Hatori stood up whilst putting a cigarette out and walking towards the four teens.  
"Bring her over here." Hatori said motioning with his hand toward the couch.   
He knelt down beside her and began to rummage through his medical bag, "how long has she been out like this?" Hatori asked.  
"Just about an hour" Yuki said.  
"Yuki could you bring me some orange juice and Tohru could you get her bag of supplies upstairs," Hatori requested, directing his attention to the three teens, "and Kyo..." Kyo suddenly was gone. He had disappeared all together.  
Tohru went up to get the supplies Hatori was talking about when she noticed something shiny beside Kaiya's bed. It was a necklace almost in the shape of a dog tag. It was inscribed with something, too. Tohru picked it up and read the inscription, "Kaiya Sohma: Type 1 Diabetic."  
She quickly returned downstairs with Kaiya's bag and handed it to Hatori, who was checking Kaiya for all normal vital signs.  
"This is a bad case of low blood sugar I believe." Hatori said taking out a syringe from his bag and stealing some insulin from Kaiya's. He injected her in the thigh, because she was already wearing shorts. All of a sudden Kaiya shot up from her unconsciousness.  
"Oh, my God, the endurance run!" She screamed as Hatori was trying to  
calm her down. "What the hell am I doing here, and what's Hatori doing here?"  
"Well, I thought it'd be best to call him when I heard you blacked out during the endurance run." Shigure said propping himself up against the wall.  
"Well, I'm fine now. No need to worry." Kaiya started to stand up and  
got dizzy. Then Hatori quickly pushed her back down on the couch.  
"Here, drink this," Hatori said handing her the orange juice Yuki had gotten, "you had a very bad case of low blood sugar young lady so I don't think you should get up just quite yet." Hatori always seemed to lecture her about her diabetes. It started to get old after awhile.  
"Hatori, I've heard this speech a million times." Kaiya said, waving her  
hand.  
Hatori quickly handed her a bar of chocolate to go along with the orange juice (it's a good way to get your blood sugar back to normal). He seemed to stand there to make sure she ate it before he left.  
"There, you guys happy now?" Kaiya said shoving the last piece of chocolate into her mouth.  
Hatori soon left afterwards, and only after he gave Kaiya a final lecture about taking her injections three times a day. Then Kaiya turned to Tohru to speak, but was still a little light headed, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this sooner. I'm also sorry you had to find out the hard way."  
Tohru just stared at Kaiya and then remembered the necklace in her hand.  
"Here, I think this belongs to you." She said handing the necklace to Kaiya.  
"Thank you."  
Tohru turned around and headed towards the kitchen and then looked back  
at Kaiya, "I'll get you some more juice."


	5. Kaiya and Hatori

A/N: Well, another chapter done. I must say I appreciate all the reviews I've been getting so far and I finally made a profile on fanfiction too. I don't know when my next chapter will be up, but I hope you will enjoy this chapter. Please send more reviews and I hope my readers don't mind some random comments in the middle of my story.

Chapter 5  
Kaiya and Hatori

Tohru watch as Kaiya went upstairs to their bedroom to get some sleep. Kyo was still missing, and Tohru knew exactly where to kind him. Sure enough, there was a ladder leading up to the roof on the side of the house. Tohru climbed the ladder, only to find the cat thinking to himself once again.

"_Akito, why does sister have to go away?"_

_"She can't stand to be around you. She is disgusted by the mere site of you!"  
_"Kyo?" Tohru interrupted Kyo's thoughts as he looked over at her.

"How's Kaiya doing?" He asked the onigiri.

"She's fine; she just went to bed right now."

"You know, I was scared." Kyo began the shiver a little, "I mean I've seen her sick before, but I still can't bear to see her so miserable like that." Kyo turned so that Tohru could not make out his facial expression.

"I'll be okay, Kyo." Tohru said placing a gentle hand on Kyo's shoulder.

"No, it won't." Kyo started, "what if _he_ wants to see her again."

"Huh?"

"_Akito might request to see her, and after the last time she went there_." Kyo began to think to himself, as Tohru began to worry a little bit.

"Kyo, is there something wrong?" Tohru asked.

"Oh, nothing, I don't want to worry you." Kyo said to Tohru returning to a normal state of mind.

"So, how come you've never mentioned that you had a twin sister before, Kyo?"

"Well it's sorta a long story."

"Why don't you tell me about it?"

"Okay, well it started when…" Suddenly Kyo was interrupted by the sound of Shigure whining about wanting dinner.

"Excuse me, I better go start dinner." Tohru said and climbed down off the roof. Kyo soon followed her.

At dinner, Tohru made an extra special plate of chicken catchatori (I think that's how you spell it) just for Kaiya, who was walking down the stairs to join them at the table.

"Ah, so you're awake." Shigure stated.

"Yes, the smell of the food woke me up, and I couldn't resist." Kaiya responded.

"So, how are you feeling?" Yuki asked her as he saw Kaiya sit down in front of him.

"Much better, thanks you." She responded.

"So, I guess we start spring cleaning tomorrow," Tohru said, "Uo and Hana will be coming by as always to lend a helping hand."

"I suggest we all get a good night sleep, so we can help Honda-san with the cleaning." Yuki said as he began to clear his dishes.

The next day rolled around and Tohru rushed to see who had been ringing the doorbell. It was Uo and Hana of course.

"Hey, come on in, we just started the house work." Tohru said directing them into the house. Uo and Hana walked in when they notice Kaiya starting to walk down the stairs. She was wearing a green halter top, with and old pair of jeans that had holes in both of the knees. Her red hair was pulled up into a high ponytail.

"Hey Kaiya, nice piercing." Uo said as she pointed at Kaiya's revealed midriff.

"Uh, thanks, yeah I've had it for awhile now." Kaiya said looking down at her belly button ring.

While Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure began to move the furniture around so that Kaiya could continue with the dusting. Tohru and Uo took some mats outside and began to beat them, while Hana went in search of bathrooms to clean (got that from the anime version). The day went by and eventually Uo and Hana left.

"Thanks you guys, I think we can manage from here." Tohru said waving at her friends.

"All right see you at school Tohru." Both girls seemed to say at the same time as they left.

Before the day was out, Tohru completely forgot that she had left the laundry out to dry outside.

"Oh, the laundry I left it outside."

"I'll help you." Kaiya offered as she and Tohru walked back outside and began to collect the laundry. Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo just watched from afar.

"They seem to become closer everyday now." Shigure stated.

"Kaiya and Tohru sure seem to become better friends everyday." Yuki said.

"Yeah, at least it not like with Kagura," Kyo huffed, "at least they both aren't trying to kill me."

Yuki and Shigure just laughed at Kyo's response. Tohru and Kaiya still began to fold laundry.

"I never got around to asking you, but where did you get that motorcycle you were riding the first time I met you?" Tohru asked.

"Oh, I've had that thing for awhile and a friend was keeping it for me until I got back." They were nearly finished, when Kaiya suddenly dropped her collection of clothes pins on the ground.

"I'm such a butterfingers." Kaiya said as she leaned over to pick them up off the ground. As she bent down, Tohru noticed a series of scars on Kaiya's back that gave her a chill down her spine just to look at them. Kaiya finished picking up the pins and noticed right away what directed Tohru's attention away from her work.

"I've had those for as long as I can remember, so it's not like they're new or anything like that." Kaiya said looking at Tohru's expression.

"Oh. I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare or anything," Tohru began to ramble, "I was just shocked that's all."

"Now you know why I don't like to wear tops that show off my backside too often." Kaiya joked. The two of them returned inside, just as a light spring shower began to fall.

Later that evening….

Kaiya walked up to the Sohma's main estate and just stared at the front doors.

"_God, what I'm I doing here. I can't believe I decided to come here after all these year." _ Kaiya thought to herself as she entered through the front gates. She really did not want to be there, and was only there on request from Hatori.

Flashback:

"_Kaiya you have a phone call." Shigure called to Kaiya._

_"Hello, this is Kaiya Sohma, how may I help you?" She said into the receiver._

_"Kaiya, its Hatori."_

_"Yes, how are you? What can I help you with?"_

_"Fine, I would like you to visit me at the main estate today for a little chat."_

_"Why?"_

_"Just because" Hatori said and he hung up on the other line._

End of Flashback

Kaiya stated to walk around when she realized she was lost. She hadn't been in this place for so long that she completely forgot where everything was, including Hatori's house. She began to get worried when she was greeted by a warm voice.

"Hi Kai-chan, how are you?" Momiji said as he bounced around a bit and attempted to give Kaiya a hug. She held her palm out in front of him and stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Aww, come on. Just one hug." Momiji whined.

"I'm sorry, but I'm later for a visit and on top of that I'm lost." Kaiya said franticly and began to stress herself out.

"You look kinda stressed," Momiji stated, "I know I'll take you to Hari's house, he'll make you better." Momiji began to lead her in the direction of Hatori's place when she began to speak to the rabbit as he continued to pull her.

"I'm fine Momiji, but I do need to speak with Hatori so thank you for taking me."

"No problem , here we are." Momiji said as he began to skip away and Kaiya was left alone in front of the door. She quickly stepped up and knocked on the door.

"Hello Kaiya, please come in." Hatori said answering the door and directing Kaiya into the house. They proceeded to his office and took their seats in some comfy chairs in the corner. Kaiya noticed the picture of Kana on Hatori's bookshelf. It had been the same picture that Tohru had noticed some years before.

"So I see you still keep a picture of Kana around." Kaiya said pointing to the photograph.

"Yes, so how you are in good health I presume." Hatori said still remembering the endurance run incident. He was also concerned with her mental health because at one time in her life, Kaiya had been diagnosed and treated for manic depression.

"Yes, but what have you called me here for today?" Kaiya asked the doctor

"Have you spoken with your brother yet?" Hatori asked.

"We've crossed paths a couple of times."

"You know, he care about you more then you know."

Kaiya just sat there and took in Hatori's comment with a big sigh, "I know he does."

"Akito has asked about you." Hatori added, "He's been inquiring about your health."

"Oh, how thoughtful of him." Kaiya said in hushed tones.

"Well, he wishes to see you soon." Hatori added and at the moment Kaiya just sat there frozen in her chair.


	6. Let's Go Shopping

A/N: Yay, another chapter done and over. I'm just warning you ahead of time that this chapter might not be as good as the other ones, because I got sucked dry of ideas. This week has been really busy, but Tora-chan never gives up. I promised myself I would update, so here it is guys chapter six.

Chapter 6  
Let's Go Shopping

Kaiya sat there still frozen to her seat in Hatori's office. All the color seemed to leave her face at the very sound of Akito's name.

"A…Akito?" Kaiya stuttered.

"Are you all right?" Hatori asked, noticing her pale complexion.

"I have to get going now." Kaiya said looking at her watch, and suddenly began to leave her chair. She got up and headed to the door; as she did Hatori just seem to mutter something.

"Just remember what I told you."

Kaiya left Hatori's office and began to head in the direction of the front gate. As she walked she kept getting the feeling that someone was watching her. Little did she know, someone was watching her. Kaiya returned to Shigure's house about ten minutes later.

"Hello, I'm home." She called.

"Welcome back, it's a little late isn't it?" Shigure asked as he sat there writing something.

"Yeah, well Hatori kept me a little late." Kaiya said and gave a big yawn, "I'm going to bed." She left and went upstairs.

The next day Kaiya was awoken by a familiar voice.

"Wake up you sleepy head." The voice muttered, "Come on, you act just like Yuki does in the morning."

"Uh," Kaiya mumbled as she sat up a rubbed her eyes, "Kagura what are you doing here?"

"Silly, I've come to take you and Tohru out shopping today."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so hurry up and get dressed."

Kaiya got dressed and was greeted downstairs by the sound of Kyo's complaints.

"Dammit woman! I thought I told you to stay away from me!" Kyo screamed as Kagura tried to hug him.

"Oh, don't worry darling, we'll only be gone for a couple of hours." Kagura said.

"I'm ready," Kaiya said descending the staircase, "come on Tohru."

"Oh, I really have a lot of work to do, but you go on ahead." Tohru said.

"Nonsense, you're coming with." Kaiya said pulling Tohru by the hand and began dragging her out the door.

"We'll be back soon." Kagura squealed, "I love you Kyo."

Kaiya, Kagura, and Tohru walked along outside.

"Sorry to take you from you work Tohru." Kaiya started to say, "but I thought it would be nice to get out for awhile." Kaiya and Tohru just stood and looked at each other.

"Are you two slow pokes coming or not?" Kagura said.

The three of them made their way around to all the little shops around the area. They were looking for stuff for the upcoming Hanami (ritual for watching cherry blossoms) festival occurring in two weeks. The last place the ended up was Ayame's shop. Tohru and Kagura entered first.

"Hello" Kagura said opening the door.

"Ah, Kagura how nice of you to come," Ayame said walking in from the back room, "oh and I see you brought Tohru with you and no Yuki I see."

"Uh-huh, and look who else I brought." Kagura said pulling Kaiya forward so that she was all the way in the shop.

"Kaiya!" Ayame exclaimed, "My favorite model is back."

"Hi, it's been a long time, hasn't it Ayame?"

"Well," He said taking her hands and seeming to look at her from head to toe, "I haven't seen you since you were a child."

"I don't think anyone has?" Kaiya questioned.

"Come, come sit down." Ayame said directing the girls to a coach, "So what can I do for you young ladies this fine day?"

"Well, "Kaiya and Kagura said together.

"We were wondering if you could help us create some outfits for the cherry blossom festival taking place in two weeks." Kaiya asked.

"Well," Ayame said, "it will take a lot of work, but it could be done. Mine come quickly."

Mine came rushing in from the back wearing another one of her favorite "Ayame" creations.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" She asked him.

"Would you please escort these lovely ladies to the back and get their measurements." He said directing his attention towards the girls.

"All righty." Mine led the girls to the back. About ten minutes later they left the shop, hoping that their outfits would be done in time.

"Wow, its getting late." Kaiya said once again looking at her watch, "and we have school tomorrow."

"Well I really would like to see Kyo-kun before I leave, but I really should get going." Kagura said, "It was nice to see you again Kai-chan."

"You too, Kagura." Both girls ended the day with a hug.

"Bye Tohru." Kagura waved as she scampered off towards the main house.

"Good-bye Kagura" Tohru said after her.

After waving good-bye to Kagura, Kaiya and Tohru returned home.

"Ah, there you two are." Shigure said greeting them at the door, "I was getting worried you two wouldn't be back I in time to make dinner."

"Oh, right dinner; I'll get started right away." Tohru said rushing into the kitchen.

"I'll help too." Kaiya said walking into the kitchen.

"You don't have to put yourself through the trouble." Tohru said.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

"In that case, I'll go look for Yuki. I haven't really had a chance to talk to him since I came" Kaiya said starting to leave the kitchen.

"He's probably out by his secret base." Tohru said dishing up some rice.

Kaiya nodded her head in response. She slipped on her shoes at the front door and headed out towards Yuki's secret base. Kaiya thought she was about lost, when she noticed a figure bent down in the clearing in front of her.

"Yuki?" Kaiya said.

"Uh, hello Kaiya." Yuki said. "I was just getting ready to leave."

"So this is where to like to hide out, huh?" Kaiya said bending down as she looked at the different plants.

"Well, I guess you could say it gives me peace of mind." Yuki said, "Oh, I almost forgot to pick some leeks for dinner."

"Oh?" Kaiya said, "Kyo won't like that very much."

"You probably hate leeks just as much as you brother."

"Oh, no in fact I love leeks." Kaiya said taking hold of Yuki's hand.


	7. Cherry Blossom Festival

A/N: So I had a hard time with this chapter and it had taken some time to write, because I had no inspiration. Every time I went to write, my mind would draw a blank. Anyways I apologize in advance for I will be leaving you off on a cliffhanger at the end of this chapter. Please don't hate me.

Chapter 7  
Cherry Blossom Festival

Monday morning came and it was time to go back to school again. Everybody was gathered around the dining table eating their breakfast, except Kaiya.

"Where's Kaiya?" Tohru asked as she began to worry because even Yuki was up before her.

"I'll go check on her." Yuki offered as he left the table. Just then Kaiya came downstairs, looking like a train wreck.

"I'm sorry, I overslept." Kaiya yawned as she sat down and began to eat some breakfast. Once they were finished, the four of them left for school, but Kaiya seemed to lag behind.

"Jeez Kaiya, could you move any slower?" Kyo shouted at his sister.

"Give it a rest Kyo, I'm having PMS!" Kaiya shouted back at him. This seemed to shut Kyo up for the rest of the walk to school.

"Hey, Tohru, Kaiya." Uo said as they entered the classroom.

"Hi, Uo, Hana." Tohru responded.  
"So, when did you get that cool piercing?" Uo asked remember Kaiya's belly button ring from the other day.

"Well, I got pierced my first year in high school, and Haru sent me that ring for a present." Kaiya said.  
"How interesting," Hana said coming out from behind Uo, "you know you have very difficult waves, so full of hate and anger."

"We better get to our seats, class is about to start." Kaiya said changing the subject.

The day seemed to fly by and it was already the end of the day. As the four teens returned home, they were greeted by the ever cheerful Shigure and the presence of another.  
"Welcome home everyone." Shigure said waving from his office. The stranger stepped forward, revealing that he was not a stranger at all.

"Master?" Kyo said looking surprised.

"Hello Kyo, you're looking well." Kazuma said stepping into the room, "Oh, I see Kaiya is with you."

"Hello, Kazuma-sama." Kaiya said. She had never felt right calling him Master on the account that she hadn't known him that long.

"Yes, well may I speak to you alone?" Kazuma said to Kaiya gesturing towards Shigure's office.

Kaiya and Kazuma headed towards Shigure's office, and noticed that the dog was still in there reading a newspaper.

"Shigure, could you please give us a few minutes alone." Kazuma said.

"Yes of course." Shigure said in an unusual serious voice, "Before I leave can I have to say one thing."

"Yes, what is it?"

"Chinchillas." (this was completely random)

Shigure left and Kazuma and Kaiya were left alone to talk.

"My Kaiya, you're looking well."  
"Yes, well I've been happier up arriving here, but more importantly why did you want to talk to me?"

"Before you arrived home I had a talk with Shigure."

"And?"

"He tells me that you've been to see Hatori lately."

"Oh, that well he just wanted to see if my health was good, that's all." Kaiya began to stutter a bit, at Kazuma's questioning.

"Really, because from what I heard he talked to you about Akito." Kazuma said, his voice becoming more serious.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Kaiya lied.

"Well, since I heard that you'll be staying for quite some time, why don't you come over to the dojo for some more lessens. Remember you never did complete you training."

"Okay, I'll come by when Kyo pays his next visit." Kaiya said. The two of them headed for the door when Kazuma suddenly turned to Kaiya, "You have certainly grown into a fine young lady. Remember that no one can make you feel inferior with your consent." (-Eleanor Roosevelt (one of my favorite quotes))

After offering his words of wisdom, Kazuma and Kaiya left Shigure's office.

"So, who's up for some dinner?" Tohru asked.

"I'll take you up on that offer." Kaiya said returning from Shigure's office.

"If you will excuse me, I think I will take my leave." Kazuma headed for the door, "Oh, yes, Kyo I've explained a few things to Kaiya and she'll fill in the details."

After stating that, Kazuma left Shigure's, leaving Kyo with a total look of confusion on his face. Kyo just turned to his sister, "So what was that about?"

"Well, Kazuma-sama wants me to continue my martial arts training with him. He suggests that I accompany you the next time you go to his dojo." Tohru came in just in time for dinner.

"Okay, eat up everyone."

The next two weeks seemed to fly by and it was already time for the cherry blossom watching and festival. Ayame just finished the girl's outfits. So he decided to pay a visit to drop them off personally, on the day of the festival.

"Ah Shigure, what a pleasure to see you." He said as Shigure greeted him at the door.

"Aya, my friend, how are you?"

"Oh, just fine, but never mind about me I've brought my latest creations." Ayame said holding up a few white dress boxes. Kaiya wandered in the room with Yuki just as Aya was explaining them to Shigure.

"Hello Ayame." Kaiya waved only to be cut off by Yuki.

"Brother, what are you dong here!" Yuki shouted.

"Yuki, you really would shout like that at your own brother? I thought we could spend some quality time together."

"Not unless that quality time includes you leaving." Yuki said sarcastically.

Kaiya noticed the fighting and stepped in, "Oh, are those our outfits for the festival this afternoon?"

"Yes, here." Ayame said handing her the boxes, "they could be my best work yet."

"Great, I'll go call Kagura." Kaiya said as she scampered out of the room, luckily Kyo wasn't there.

Few Hours Later…..

"Why are you here?" Kyo huffed as he saw Kagura walk past him in the dining room.

"Silly, we're going to the cherry blossom festival of course. Oops we better go get ready." Kagura said as she and Kaiya hurried upstairs, dragging Tohru along with them.

About almost an hour later (you know how girls are)….

The girls returned downstairs all decked out in the festival kimonos Ayame had created for them. Kagura appeared first wearing a sapphire blue kimono, printed with pink cherry blossoms. Her hair was in a low ponytail with little jeweled barrettes that matched.

Tohru appeared next. Her kimono was a soft shade of pink, which almost matched the cherry blossoms on Kagura's kimono. Tohru's hair was pilled atop her head, with two pink hair chopsticks for decoration.

"Where's Kaiya?" Yuki inquired.

"She'll be down in a minute. I think she wanted to look extra special for you, Yuki." Kagura joked.

"Ready." Kaiya called coming downstairs. Her kimono consisted of the most gorgeous shade of emerald green which went well with her red hair. On her kimono appeared a pattern of white lotus blossoms. Her long read hair was also put into a bun like Tohru's, but instead of chopsticks she wore real lotus blossoms pinned up into her hair.

"Kaiya, you look….." Yuki stuttered, but Ayame finished for him.

"Stunning my dear, in fact you all do. You've brought my creations to life."

"Well, should we get going?" Shigure suggested.

They all went outside to where Hatori was waiting with his car. They all pilled in and were headed to where the Hanami (ritual of viewing cherry blossoms) would begin. Upon arrival there were many people picking spots for when the cherry blossoms began to fall. There were also many vendors selling stuff for the festival. Everyone around seemed to take part in dressing in traditional clothes for this event.

"Kyo come site by me." Kagura said starting to drag Kyo to a nice spot under a Sakura tree.

"Dammit, I thought I told you to stay away from me!"

"I'll come sit with you and Kagura." Tohru offered walker over to them

"Better yet, why don't we all sit together?" Kaiya said.

The afternoon wind blew, and the blossoms began to fall.

"Oh Kyo, aren't the beautiful." Tohru said turning to Kyo, who looked bored at the spectacle.

"They're okay I guess." He responded.

Kaiya noticed their conversation and budded in, "Well they're not as pretty as peach blossoms."

"You and your peach blossoms." Kagura laughed.

"Well, it's getting rather later and the festival is almost over," Yuki said, "why don't we all go home and eat some dinner."

"Yes, you're right." Tohru said.

All of them left and waved as Ayame, Hatori, and Kagura returned to the main estate. After dinner, the house seemed to be quiet.

"Aw…am I tired." Kaiya yawned, "I think I'm going to bed."

"Oh, so early?" Shigure said looking up from his book.

"Yeah." Kaiya said as she went upstairs to bed.

Later in her way to bed, Tohru noticed Kaiya was not in their bedroom.

"_I wonder where she could be." _Tohru thought. She suddenly heard the sound of movement coming form the direction of the roof.

"Huh, looks like Kyo is up on the roof again."Tohru said to herself. She made her way out the window and up the ladder. She was surprised at who she found.

"Kaiya?" Tohru asked climbing the last step on the ladder.

"Hey." Kaiya said looking over at her.

"I'm sorry, I thought it was Kyo, since he usually likes to come up here and all." Tohru began to babble.

"I just came up here to think."

"Think? Think about what?"

"Well, the fact that I eventually might have to see Akito again." Kaiya said shivering a bit at the sound of his name as it came from her own mouth, "Tohru can a trust you with a secret?"


	8. Memories and a Love Affair

A/N: I deeply apologize that this story hasn't been updated in awhile; I've just had no inspiration. After starting a fiction writing class alas, my inspiration has returned, please enjoy. P.S: I apologize for the cliffhanger, please don't hurt me.

Chapter 8  
Memories and a Love Affair

"Secret? Why yes, of course you can trust me." Tohru offered.

"I…I'm scared." Kaiya muttered, "I don't want to see Akito again." Kaiya could feel a cold shiver work its way slowly up her spine.

"Well, it can't be all that bad."

"Yes it can. After what happened last time!" Kaiya exclaimed closing her eyes as a sudden childhood memory creped forward to the front of her mind.

"_Come on Kyo-kun, just let me where your bracelet for a little while. It's so pretty, and I like it."_

"_No! Mama said it was mine to wear always."_

_A young Kaiya scoffed at her twin brother, "Fine! Be that way."_

_Main House_

"_So, you and 'the cat' are twins, eh?" Akito's harsh, cruel voice asked._

"_Yes, Akito-sama we are." Kaiya spoke, looking down at the ground instead of into the eyes of the head of the Sohma family._

"_Hm…why don't you look at me?" Akito asked, gripping Kaiya's chin so that she was forced to look up at him, "Tell me, have you ever seen his true form?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Oh. No one told you about those pretty beads of his?" Akito said, a devilish grin coming to his pale lips._

_Kaiya shook her head, "All I know is that Mama says only he is allowed to wear them."_

"_Come here girl." Akito commanded, gesturing for her to come over by him. Soon Kaiya would feel Akito's cold, pale hands on her shoulders as he guided her to a small private garden just outside his room. _

_There standing in the middle of the garden was Kyo, looking as little different then the last time she saw him. Kaiya gasped at what she saw before her: Kyo's true form._

"_Now see your twin, Kaiya." Akito laughed, as he held onto Kaiya's shoulders as she attempted to run from the ghastly sight that was her brother. She could hear herself cry, as she was forced to stand there, and forced to stare at her brother like some "freak show."_

"Kaiya!" Tohru shouted, shaking Kaiya's shoulder to snap her out of her daze, "Are you sure your all right?"

"Yes. I was just thinking, that's all."

"That's all right. It's getting late, so maybe we should go inside." Tohru suggested.

Kaiya nodded, "Yes, I'm feeling quite tired myself" Kaiya let out a large cat-like yawn to prove her point.

"We can talk some more tomorrow if you like." Tohru said, offering her a warm smile. Kaiya nodded and returned the smile. The two girls exited down from the roof and just as they were going into Tohru's room, Yuki suddenly stopped Kaiya in the hallway.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" He asked, whispering into her ear. She nodded and turned to look at Tohru.

"I'll be there in a few minutes, okay?" She said and after seeing Tohru go into the bedroom and shut the door quietly, Kaiya sighed and tiptoed back down the hallway where Yuki was leaning against a wall.

Kaiya walked up to him, "Yes. How may I help you?" She asked with a sarcastic smirk on her face. Yuki quickly pulled her to him, but not so much that she would cause him to transform.

He bent down a placed a soft kiss against her forehead, "I missed you so much. Why were you away for so long?" Yuki said, his violet eyes seeming to be full of nothing but concern for her.

"Yuki…" She began, "I told once before that we cannot be together like this." Kaiya said, speaking softly to him and attempted to push away from his partial embrace, "You know what Akito might do if he discovers that we are together again."

Yuki placed a pale finger to her lips to quiet her, "I don't care what he thinks or does to me. What matters is that you stay away from him. After you left, I thought that I would never lean to smile again, but then Tohru came along…" His speech was cut off as he embraced her fully now not caring as he soon transformed, and appeared as a small rat in her hands, "Tohru made me realize that I wanted to live again."

The now small rat in her hands continued, "Though, I can never get pass the fact that I only feel that she is like a sister to me, but then when I found out you came back…"

Yuki paused again.

He was lost for words. He couldn't begin to describe just how much joy had re-discovered once Kaiya had returned into the lives of the Sohma. The question on everyone's mind though was, whether her return was for the good or the bad._  
_


	9. Kaiya's Decision

Chapter 9

Kaiya's Decision 

A/N: Hello from Tora-chan! I apologize for my lack of updating, but I've been really busy lately. My writing class requires me to turn in a paper every Friday. So now I've had a break and I could finally get back to my fanfics. For any of my readers who might be fans of the anime Inu-Yasha I'm planning on creating a fanfic for it. Who knows there might also be a sequel to Double Vision in the future. Please enjoy chapter 9.

After speaking with Yuki, Kaiya entered quietly into Tohru's room. Sliding the door shut behind her, she walked over to her futon that was located on the floor near Tohru's bed.

"Tohru?" Kaiya spoke softly.

"Yes. What's the matter Kaiya?" Tohru asked, leaning over the side of the bed and looking down at her.

"I'm leaving tomorrow. I've decided to return to the Main House."

"What? Why? I thought you liked it here, at Shigure's house." Tohru stated. She was surprised that Kaiya wanted to go back.

"Just because, okay. And that's all you or anybody else needs to know."

"Hai!" Tohru exclaimed, "Goodnight Kaiya-san."

"Goodnight, and don't say anything to anyone. I'll be gone before breakfast." said Kaiya.

"Okay, but I will make sure to get up with you, so you can eat some breakfast." Tohru offered.

Kaiya shook her head, "No, please don't bother. I'm perfectly capable of making my own breakfast. Thank you anyways." Kaiya felt her eyelids grow heavy as if being weighted down by several pounds of bricks.

Kaiya's head fell against the soft pillow, as she fell asleep. Upon seeing this, Tohru sighed and pulled herself under her own covers and fell asleep herself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waking up bright and early like she had said to Tohru the night before. Kaiya crept down the stairs quietly since nobody had been up yet. At least not that she could see. Coming to the front door, she sat down and pulled on her shoes. Just as she was pulling them on she jumped when a harsh voice suddenly echoed from behind her.

"Kaiya! Where do you think you're goin' so early, huh?" Kyo asked, coming into the room with a towel draped around his neck, and a carton of milk clenched in his right hand.

Kaiya turned around and glared at her twin brother, "Kyo, it's none of your business. 'Ya stupid cat." Kaiya huffed, "I have 'stuff' I need to take care of. So keep your stupid nose out of it!"

"Oh, yeah? Like hell I'm gonna allow you to just leave, without saying anything to anyone." Kyo said, though he was one to talk. There was that whole time when he disappeared for four months, without saying a word to anyone.

"Fine you wanna know where I'm going, oh Brother of mine?" Kaiya asked, smirking sarcastically.

"Yes!" Kyo screamed. Just them Shigure walked in stretching his limbs, and scratching his head.

"Try and keep your voice down a little, Kyo. You'll wake up the rest of the house." Shigure commented, yawning as he looked over, "Oh, is that my little Kaiya-chan? Where are you going to early this morning?"

"Hey Shigure-san, I was just telling _Kyo_ that I was just going over to Master Kazuma's house to catch up with my martial arts training. I've been neglecting it for some time now." Kaiya said, wondering if either of them could tell that she was fully lying through her teeth.

"All right," Shigure replied, "just be sure you get back for dinner. Wouldn't want any of Tohru's wonderful meals to get cold, would you?" He chuckled.

"I'll be back, bye!" Kaiya said, heading out the door. Glad that they didn't know that instead of the dojo, she was on her way to see the one person she had feared this whole time. Akito.


	10. Meeting With Akito

A/N: Hey everyone, it's me. I just want to apologize for the lack of update. I've just had no inspiration and I hate writing because then I feel that my writing is crappy. Anyways, I'm also sorry that I left you readers off on a cliffhanger again. Well here it is, chapter ten has finally arrived.

Chapter 10  
Meeting With Akito

Arriving upon her destination, Kaiya raised a shaky fist to knock on the doors of the front gates to the main estate. The very same gates that were scarred with the Sohma family emblem that was located to the side of the doors. Too busy in her own thoughts, Kaiya was abruptly startled when the doors suddenly slid open.

"Kaiya-chan!" shouted an always excited-looking Momiji.

"Hey Momiji, what are you doing out here by the main gates?" Kaiya asked.

"Dunno, I was actually going to head over to Shigure's house too visit Tohru." he said with a smile, "Why are you here?"

Kaiya gave him a friendly bop on the head, "That is none of your business, Bunny." she stated with a smirk tugging at her lips.

"Aww, c'mon you're acting more like Kyo's twin every day." Momiji commented.

Kaiya gave a little growl in the back of her throat and then softly frowned at him, "Don't you have somewhere to be, Momiji-kun?"

"Uh, right see you later Kaiya."

Kaiya let out a small sigh of relief as she watched the rambunctious blonde-haired boy walk past her on his was towards his destination. It would be more pleasant than the one Kaiya was about to encounter.

-------------------

Now fully inside the very large estate, Kaiya began to walk slowly towards the building she needed to get to. That building was the area where Akito stayed. Sliding open the door, her entire body began to tremble with fear. Was it truly fear? She did not know, nor did she really care at this point, she would not turn back.

Just as Kaiya began to slip off her shoes at the enterance way, she was greeted by familiar voice of reassurance.

"Hello Kaiya, I thought you might be stopping here sometime."

"Hi Hatori-san, I didn't come here for idle chitchat." Kaiya said, now standing stepping out of the enterance way and standing next to him, "No I'm not here for a check-up either."

Hatori just smirked at her last comment and shook his head, "Actually I wasn't expecting you for anything like that, but I must say that you look better then the last time I saw you."

"Thank you." Kaiya said with a bow, and watched as Hatori walked in the opposite direction towards his office. Continuing to wander the hallways, Kaiya stopped when she finally reached the doors that led to Akito's room. Standing outside the double-doors, Kaiya noticed a tall, slim figure waiting there, "Kureno?"

Kureno just acknowledged her presence with a simple nod and muttered, "Akito is expecting you." He then opened the doors and motioned for Kaiya to enter. Entering the room slowly, Kaiya stiffened a little at the sound of Kureno walking in and closing the doors behind him. Kureno went over and took his seat against one of the back walls of the room.

The room was completely dark, except for a dime light in the corner of the room, about where Kureno was sitting. There was also one window open to the dim light of the full moon that was shining its way through.

"Kaiya Sohma?" a cold voice said echoing throughout the room, "Please take a seat."

"No thanks, I've just come here to tell you something. I don't plan on staying long." said Kaiya who was still standing.

"Oh really, you want to rush off so soon?"

"No"

"Come now, do you really despise me that much? I mean I'm not repulsive like that_ cat._"

Kaiya frowned at this statement and stamped her foot against the ground, "Don't you dare speak ill of my brother, Akito!"

"Why not, Kaiya?" Akito asked, "If I'm not mistaken, weren't you glad that you were able to leave here to stay with you grandparents."

"That is none of your business. Stay out of it, I don't mess around in your affairs when you're beating the crap out of disobedient family members. So stay out of mine."

"Hm. Sticking up for ourselves, are we?

"So, what if I am?"

"How about a little demonstration of the kind of punishment given to those who act without my permission?"

"Spare me, I've already seen it." Kaiya said, waving her hand in dismissal at him.

Feeling his lip begin to curl, Akito began to walk forewords towards Kaiya's direction. Then without warning, Akito drew forth is hand and smacked her right upside the head, causing her to be brought down to her knees.

"You better watch that pretty tongue of yours." Akito said with a chuckle while he adjusted his kimono.

"Son of a Bitch!" Kaiya exclaimed, her hand going to rub the bruise that was forming on the side of her face. She stood up from her knees and began to walk towards Akito.

"What are you doing now?" Akito asked an amused look already forming on his face.

"Taking you down, I won't ever forgive you for all the pain and suffering you've caused _my_ family. It doesn't matter what you've done to me, but to have to see others suffer as well. Especially Yuki and what you did to him when he was a young child. It's even worse then forcing me to see my brother's true form."

"So you still remember that? Why do you care about that _rat_ anyways?"

"It's because I," Kaiya stopped for a moment like she was searching for the proper words, "I love him."

"Ah, might have known. I had hoped that when you left, you would forget all about him. And your feelings as well."

"I am not a zodiac member, thank you. I've had enough, and I'm tired of listening to your bullshit. So I'm leaving now, and I don't ever want to hear about you calling on me again." Kaiya commanded. Finishing her little 'speech', she headed in the direction of the doors.

"How _dare_ you speak that way to me! You're just lucky I didn't do anything to Yuki while you were absent from our lives. He proclaimed to me that his feelings for you are nothing. Just dust blowing in the wind and you are nothing to him." Akito said, as the rain that had begun to fall could be heard pitter-pattering against the roof.

Turning to come back at him with yet another retort, Kaiya was suddenly cut off by someone's fist slamming into her stomach.

"Kureno?" she muttered, collapsing onto the floor.

"I told him ahead of time to do something like this, just in case you got a little too feisty." said Akito looking down upon Kaiya.

Kaiya looked up at Kureno with sad eyes, "I forgive you, Kureno. I know it wasn't your choice." Kaiya muttered before falling into unconsciousness.

Akito smirked at this, "Kureno, take her outside and get ride of her." Akito instructed. Nodding, Kureno (being the ever faithful manservant) did as Akito asked. Not bothering to pick her up, he simply grabbed the young girl by wrists and began dragging her to the front doors. Reaching the front doors, he slid them open and took Kaiya's limp form outside in the cold rain. Looking down upon the girl's face as small droplets of rain slid down his hair, "I'm sorry, Kaiya-san." Kureno then turn to go back inside the house, and initially back to Akito.

Feeling the cold rain against her face, Kaiya's eyes slowly fluttered open, "_I'm outside, but how?_ she thought, "_Kureno. Akito must have told him to toss me out."_ Kaiya slowly stood with wobbly knees and a stabbing pain in her gut. "_I have to get back to Shigure's house before anybody worries about me._ _I couldn't cause Yuki the pain of worrying about me again.._" her thoughts told her. Quickly she began to run, wanting to attempt to get back to the house before the rain got worse.


End file.
